C l'ex amy?
by H.Sapiens
Summary: SOIL Une abeille de cuivre chaud (ou en scénarium plutôt) siffla, longuement avant de s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair de Lexa. Le monde de Clarke vacilla.
**Lexa! nonnn! Bon alors je n'ai pas du tout trouvé la mort de Lexa satisfaisante : On voit que les scénaristes n'innovent pas trop! Je veux dire que franchement ils aurait pu trouver une mort plus digne d'elle! Mais pire c'est qu'on sent qu'ils n'ont fais ça que pour une raison ; faciliter le Bellarke...**

 **Et pardon mais je veux dire ils ont fait exactement la même chose pour la copine de Bellamy en la tuant! Quelle originalité!**

 **Bref excusez ma mauvaise humeur mais bon j'aime pas quand une série se fout de ma gueule. Du coup j'ai imaginé un court dialogue entre Clarke et Lexa juste avant qu'elle ne meure.**

 **j'espère que ça vous plaira...**

* * *

La balle pénétra dans l'abdomen de Lexa. Sans ressortir.

Son visage se figea, alors qu'un léger filet de sang perlait le long de sa bouche, et gouttait de son menton, chaque goutte terminant sa chute sur le sol avec un "plic" régulier.

Alors que lentement elle s'affaissait, Titus la rattrapa, avant qu'elle ne touche sol, la souleva, et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Il se jeta à ses genoux, à plat ventre en jurant presque silencieusement et en implorant son pardon.

Clarke était resté muette alors que les médecins grounders essayaient de cautériser la plaie. En voyant le rouge imbiber la chemise de Lexa, elle s'était sentie tomber dans une sorte de longue léthargie. La vue de la scène lui inspirait comme un sentiment de déjà vu, comme le jour où elle avait vu Lexa l'abandonner à son sort, seul parmi le monde hostile, devant les portes de Mount Weather.

Agonisante, Lexa trouva la force de tourner la tête vers la jeune fille blonde, en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible :

- **Clarke... viens... je t'en supplie.**

En entendant son prénom, Clarke se réveilla, et se précipita vers Lexa, bousculant Titus qui psalmodiait au sol.

Elle prit la main que lui tendait Lexa, et sentit que ses émotions allaient la déborder, les larmes chaudes commençaient à tomber en cascade sur sa joue.

- **Tu te souviens de la première fois ou je t'ai embrassée** , dit Lexa avec un faible sourire, c'était juste avant l'attaque de Mount Weather.

- **Oui je m'en souviens.**

Lexa eut un petit rire qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

- **À un moment j'ai cru que ça avait été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie... Mais quand je te vois maintenant, que je sens ta douce odeur recouvrir celle de mon propre sang, quand je me rappelle de ce que j'ai vécu tout à l'heure, je me dis que tu es la plus belle erreur que j'ai jamais faite.**

- **Chut!** Sanglota Clarke en se rapprochant lentement de son visage, **tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu vas vivre, tu vas m'aimer, nous allons vieillir ensemble!**

- **J'aime ton optimisme Clarke, c'est toi qui m'as convaincue de ne pas massacrer tout ce qui bouge. Tu m'as fait voir à travers la brume noirâtre de ce monde sans pitié, sans loi, sans intérêt, un monde juste et paisible. Si j'ai encore une âme c'est grâce à toi, mais parfois pour moins souffrir il faut affronter la réalité. Et je crains que ce ne soit le cas à présent.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule** , s'écria Clarke en rage, **pas encore une fois!**

 **-Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Retourne à l'Arche, et trouve Bellamy... j'ai vu comment tu le regardais. Lui seul pourra te guérir.**

- **C'est toi que j'aime Lexa! Je ne reverrais jamais ce monstre! Il a participé au massacre de 300 personnes!**

- **Et toi combien en a tu tué à Mont Weather? Et moi combien en ai-je tué tout au long de ma vie? Clarke, j'ai tellement tué que je ne me rappelle même plus de la sensation de dégout que j'ai éprouvé la première fois que j'ai pris une vie.**

 **-Lexa! Ne dis pas ça! Nous avons agis pour gagner une guerre! Et moi pour venger nos amis torturés à Mount Weather...**

 **-Et lui, il tue pour venger la mort de son amour,** la coupa Lexa. **Écoute Clarke : peu importe les causes, peu importe les crimes, la seule chose qui compte à présent est le sang qui bat dans ton cœur. Peu importe nos actes, il ne faut jamais oublier que quoi qu'il advienne nul ne se souviendras de nous.**

 **-Mais c'est toi qui disais que les sentiments étaient une faiblesse ! Qu'ils nous mettaient en danger ! Que seul compte le devoir !**

 **-Peut être me suis-je trompée.**

Clarke resta sans voix en regardant la si fameuse guerrière qu'elle était, si dure et impassible parler ainsi. Les deux soigneurs qui s'afféraient en silence autour des deux amantes peinaient de plus en plus à contenir le flot de sang qui se déversait de la plaie béante. Les larmes de Clarke brouillait à présent sa vue, la vision si précieuse de ce moment si intense. Lexa passa faiblement sa main ensanglantée dans les cheveux blonds de Clarke, y laissant au passage une trace rouge, une mèche comme le soleil couchant sur une mer d'or fondu.

- **Embrasse-moi, Clarke,** supplia t'elle en fixant les lèvres pulpeuse de la jolie blonde en larme.

Lentement, Clarke se rapprocha d'elle, résignée. L'idée qu'elle allait se retrouver seule, encore une fois abandonnée, se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Elle causait partout où elle se rendait tellement de ravages : cascades de malheurs et d'effroi.

Mais petit à petit alors que leur lèvre se touchaient presque, et que Clarke pouvait entendre la respiration travaillante de Lexa à son oreille, elle oublia tout. Tout son être ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : savourer ce dernier moment avec la jolie brune qui l'avait fait vibrer. Et qui à présent la faisait trembler. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres toucher celles de Lexa : elles étaient froides comme la mort. Mais Clarke Griffin les embrassa tendrement, puis, avec toute l'ardeur dont son corps était capable, laissant la fougue des derniers instants guider chacun de ses mouvements.

Quand après de longues secondes elle s'écarta, les yeux de Lexa la fixaient tristement, les parfums ne faisaient plus frémir sa narine. Elle gisait dans le soleil la main sur la poitrine : tranquille. Elle avait un trou rouge au côté droit.

- **Tu vas me le payer,** murmura Clarke à en s'adressant au monde entier.


End file.
